


Brunch Interrogation

by Maeiha



Series: Ludicrous [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Future Fic, Plans For The Future, dialouge practice, girl time, this is just a foundation story for this part of the arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeiha/pseuds/Maeiha
Summary: The baby fever has made its way around to everyone...everyone except Futaba and Yusuke.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Series: Ludicrous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217582
Kudos: 15





	Brunch Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Writing that is just about a month and half old, take it as you will. Sets the foundation of my future arc (at least the section where it focuses on Futaba and Yusuke) in stone, so that way I can gradually build on that. Totally not because I'm a Yutaba sl*t and have headcanons of their family. Totally not.

"You look like you just got slugged, Ann."

"Thanks for noticing, Futaba. I'll be sure to put my sunglasses back on once we leave."

It was a crisp, fall weekend day in the year 2028. Every once in a while, the girls would plan an afternoon date for all of them to come together and get away from their husbands. This ritual had gone on for years, going back all the way since Makoto and Haru started college. Now, nearly a decade later, here they were sitting in Haru's cafe, and some were more than eager to get away from their home lives. 

"So, he doesn't sleep?" Makoto asked the blonde across from her, to which she nodded furiously. 

"Ryuji and I have tried everything. Even the stuff you and Akira recommended for us, but he's still so fussy. I'm literally at my wit's end. I'm not sure if it's because of him being separated from us at night or if he doesn't get enough activity during the day time...I'm so lost," Ann groaned loudly, "I can barely sleep for more than two hours at a time, and even with Ryuji's help, these eye bags seem to become even heavier."

"Well, he's about four months, isn't he? He may have just taken on Ryuji's stubbornness a little early," Futaba joked, only to gain an exasperated sigh from Ann. 

The blonde rested her head on the table, "At this point, I may nap here. I tried napping before I left but Hiroto was hungry, so that didn't happen…"

Haru rested a hand on her friend’s shoulder,  
"Oh, Ann, if you had told us this we could've postponed our lunch date! Your well-being is what's most important, we could've found another time to meet up so that you could sleep." 

“Nah, Ryuji forced me to go out anyways. He said he’d ‘hold down the fort’ while I was gone, and I didn't have a say after that. I will admit, it is nice to be away from all the diapers, the bottles, that pile of laundry I still have to do…”

“It sounds like little Hiroto has you wrapped around his little finger,” Makoto gave a small giggle, “It is around this time that you should just let him cry himself out. With Rei, Akira and I didn’t have much of an issue with him compared to how hard Ryuji and you have it with Hiroto. When you get back, if he needs to be fed or changed, do so. After that, if he starts crying for no reason, don't tend to him."

"Will do. I'll update you tomorrow morning then."

"I'll be excited to see what happens."

"Mamakoto bringing it in with the facts!" Futaba exclaimed, "No wonder why you stole the role of being our Team Mom."

“Oh, stop it…”

Haru nodded in agreement, "Indeed! Makoto, I do hope that I'll also be able to get advice once my little one finally arrives."

"Of course! I can't wait for the day to arrive, it's hard to believe she'll be here in just a few weeks."

"I can't even believe it myself. But finally dressing her up in all the outfits me and Sung-ho got her is going to be so much fun! I just want her in my arms already."

"You'll need to hold a fashion show for us," Ann mumbled as she continued to lay her head down on the table, "If Makoto brings the advice, I'll bring the fashion-sense."

"Then, in that case, I'll be the garden master. The kids will be able to grow vegetables in a minute flat!"

"I'll be the tech geek! Your children will be able to utilize their devices in no time."

"I'm sure all of them will be very excited," the brunette smiled, "I can't wait until we can have those moments with all the little ones, including yours, Futaba."

Futaba nodded before pausing midway, "M-my children!?"

"Oh, that would be so wonderful! It's already pleasant that our children are in the same age range. If you and Yusuke were to start a family, all our kids could potentially go to school together!" Haru clapped excitedly. 

"You guys are talking about a whole new level of hard! Yusuke and I have only been married for two years y'know, that's way too soon to even think about something like that!"

Ann lifted her head slowly from the table, "Your babies would be the cutest, not gonna lie. You'd just have to hope they don't inherit Yusuke's airheadedness." 

"I'm not down with the word 'baby' being plural. And Ann, you're one to talk." Futaba failed to keep her composure, "I'm fine with being an awesome aunt to all you guys' kids, I love little Rei and Hiroto! And we'll finally be getting a girl from Haru!"

"Oh come on, you can't deny that Yusuke and yourself haven't thought about it at least once." A smirk appeared on the sleepy blonde's face, "You can tell us. I'm for one eager to hear about this."

Haru and Ann now stared intently at the former navigator, who was exasperated and at a loss for words. Makoto too was interested in what her faux sister-in-law had to say but didn't want to add on to the pressure Futaba was already feeling. 

Makoto raised a hand for caution, "Okay you all, settle down. If Futaba isn't fine with discussing this, we can move onto another topic, no problem." 

An 'Aw' left Ann's mouth as she leaned back in her booth seat, only to open her eyes when Futaba spoke again, "Nah, it's fine. I… I guess if we're being honest here, I can say something."

Makoto didn't hesitate this time to fold her hands under her chin as Futaba prepared to speak. Ann now looked at Futaba excitedly, while Haru had a wide smile on her face. The silence of the cafe grew as the trio awaited their friend's words. 

"Yusuke and I had...thought about it. Shortly after Sir Hiroto was born, we joked about having our own, but the both of us are WAYYY too busy right now, y'know?" she stammered, "I have the research that I'm doing, Yusuke's working on his next art piece for an exhibit he's going to be featured in...having a human being in our care isn't the best game scenario for either of us. Heck, if I was my baby and I saw my dad cooped up in his art room for three days straight, or my mom up in her room for three nights straight for a project, I'd be pretty unhappy."

The three were left speechless as Futaba exhaled deeply, "I'll just observe you guys for now. That way if it ever does happen, I'll already be three levels ahead! But you'd still have to help me out though. I'd probably die if you guys weren't around."

"Of course we would help! What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help you?" Ann gaped, "That rocker you found does actual wonders for Hiroto's naptime, I have no idea how you found it!"

Makoto chimed in, "That rare buchimaru plush you managed to get for Rei is still his favorite to this day, he never goes anywhere without it." 

"My little girl already loves you, and I think it's needless to say, but, we all have each other's backs. We've been together for almost a decade now, this is just a new chapter in our friendship." A warm smile was evident on Haru's lips, causing Futaba to smile too. 

Makoto nodded, "And hopefully our friendship will spread to our children. I best hope you're available for tons of playdates in the next few years." 

"We can do that a few months from now! I'll just wait until Hiroto's fussing finally calms down, and then we'll be in the clear." 

As the mothers and mother-to-be conversed on their plans for future meetups, it got the redhead thinking. Perhaps she would make a mental note to talk to Yusuke later.

**Author's Note:**

> This arc definitely had more revisions than I can count, and even after a month, there's still a few things in the other stories I need to spruce up. May add a new chapter here if I think it'll help with the end of Yusuke and Futaba's centered section, but I probably won't.  
> Strikers got my whole initial timeline screwed up. I didn't want to merge both the Royal and Strikers timelines together, and since I've almost completed the game, I modified it to fit the sequel to the original P5 timeline.  
> In a rush to post this, so I'll add on more to the notes later. For now, enjoy this mess.


End file.
